


Déjà Vu

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Uses Second Chance, Adrien hates a pigeon, Christmas Presents Gone Wrong, F/M, Multimouse is Confused, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Snekmouse | Adrien Agreste as Aspik/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Multimouse, a pigeon being annoying, marinette is confused, these are just a few, too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Aspik/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Déjà Vu

Adrien—well, he was Aspik now—was excited. He had recieved a second chance at using the snake miraculous (pun intended) and often had patrols with Multimouse (who had also gotten a second chance with her miraculous). They'd become closer friends (which Adrien was very proud of, as Multimouse, for whatever reason, seemed nervous on the first few patrols with him... but she seemed completely fine with Chat Noir) over their patrols together, and it was almost Christmas! He had the perfect gift for her, and he would give it to her at the perfect time. At least, he hoped it was perfect. Not that Marinette would do something like that, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship because he got her the wrong present.

**ATTEMPT #1:**

So the next time they patrolled together, and it was snowing beautifully in the streets of Paris, he decided to give it to her. She seemed genuinely shocked (though she shouldn't have been, because she had made a handmade present for him herself anyway) when he presented it to her (again, pun intended), and was pleasantly surprised at what lay inside the gift box and commented about how unique it was. Er, well, she WAS, until he started dancing around in happiness, accidentally bumped into her, and caused the present fell from the rooftop they were on, shattering into a million pieces. She didn't mind, but he was determined to make it perfect. After all, he didn't have the miraculous of SECOND CHANCES for nothing. So he used his power.

**ATTEMPT #2:**

She seemed less surprised than the first time (which surprised Adrien, but didn't stop him from making the gifting process perfect at all), but still loved her present. This time, Adrien didn't dance in happiness, but a pigeon came flying at them (because Aspik randomly dancing on a rooftop wasn't there to scare it away), and Multimouse moved out of the way, only to trip over a pile of snow and drop the present, which once again broke. Adrien gave the bird a glare and used Second Chance. Again.

**ATTEMPT #3:**

The third time, Marinette was surprised, but again, not nearly as much as the first two times. She adored her gift, but the bird came again (which neither of the superheroes noticed because Aspik was busy moving the pile of snow out of the way and Multimouse didn't even know it existed) and flew headfirst into the present at such a quick speed that it fell and broke. Again.

**ATTEMPT #4:**

Marinette was half-surprised this time. She still liked her present, and was studying it while Aspik hurried to move the pile of snow, which ended up falling off the rooftop and landing on an unexpecting civilian's head. Aspik begrudgingly helped the shivering civilian get home while the pigeon once again led to the breaking of the present.

**ATTEMPT #5:**

Marinette was barely even surprised. She looked at her present, appreciating the details so Aspik wouldn't feel bad, as he pushed the pile of snow aside once again (this time more carefully so he wouldn't have to deal with a civilian covered in snow) and attacked the pigeon before it could attack the present (and turned into a sneezing fit).

"Aspik... Maybe we should leave the innocent pigeon alone, hmm? We ARE heroes, not bird-attackers, correct? And I'm guessing you're allergic to feathers? Which is ANOTHER reason we should let the bird fly in peace?"

"This pigeon? INNOCENT? HA! Er... I mean, yes, Multimouse." He let go of the pigeon, who, after it was done attacking Adrien as revenge, attacked the present. AGAIN.

**ATTEMPT #6:**

Marinette wasn't surprised. Once again she appreciated the details (so Adrien wouldn't feel bad about his present) as Aspik shoved the pile of snow to the side, ignoring the shivering civilian who had the unfortunate fate of being right below it, and tackled the bird so quietly (it was a wonder he didn't sneeze) Multimouse wouldn't notice. She didn't, only the civilian did. Mr. Ramier, infuriated at the hero's mistreating of pigeons, turned into Mr. Pigeon. Adrien sighed. ALL he wanted was to give Marinette a nice present under nice circumstances. Was that so much to ask?

 **ATTEMPT #17:** (Let's skip a few, these are the more entertaining ones)

Marinette shrugged, and then her eyes widened and she pretended to love her present. Of course, Adrien didn't notice. He was busy pushing the snow to the side (it didn't land on Mr. Ramier this time) and shooed the bird away, sneezing in the process. Only, the bird would not give up easily. He ended up crashing into Multimouse, breaking the present, as the bird gave him a smug look. Oh, how he hated that pigeon.

**ATTEMPT #32:**

Marinette set the present aside after a single second of admiring it, and as Aspik moved the pile of snow yet again, the bird knocked the present off the rooftop again. Aspik was exhausted. Why was this bird so mean? He hadn't DONE anything to it! Well, he DID attack it at least 20 times, but IT didn't know that? He paused. Did it? Was it doing all of this on purpose?

**ATTEMPT #54:**

Marinette barely glanced at the present this time as Aspik shoved the pile of snow again. "So, Marinette, did you like your present?"

"Marinette? How do you know my identity?"

"Uh.. Second—"

"YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?"

"Chance?"

**ATTEMPT #72:**

Marinette didn't even look at it, yet she somehow knew what it was. The thought in Aspik's mind about the bird knowing all that had happened throughout the second chances had lingered in his head since it first appeared. He didn't even move the pile of snow this time. Instead, he marched right on up to the bird, looked it in the eye, and sneezed.

"ACHOO! You—" Adrien sniffled. "You are breaking my perfect, ACHOO! present! EVERY. SINGLE. ACHOO! TIME!" 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What? Um, Aspik... Are you okay? Maybe it's the cold. Are you sure you can patrol today? Maybe you should get some sleep."

"But your present! That criminal of a bird is breaking it! Every single time!" Adrien whined.

"It'll be fine. Wait. Where IS the present?"

"THAT BIRD TOOK IT! I TOLD YOU!"

"Um, no... I think it just fell off the rooftop."

"What, BY ITSELF? WHO DO YOU THINK WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT? It was the annoying pigeon! You know what? SECOND CH—" Adrien began.

"MORE LIKE 73RD CHANCE! YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!" A time portal opened and Bunnyx peered out of it, dragging Adrien into it.

"But my present!"

"YOUR PRESENT is FINE. NOW WILL YOU DETRANSFORM AND LET SASS RECHARGE? The poor kwami!"

"BUT HER PRESENT!!!!"

"Now, Adrien."

"Fine. But just so you know, after Sass is done recharging, I'm using Second Chance to fix the present again."

"You know, you should be thankful Sass isn't as lazy as Plagg," Bunnyx told him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, BUNNYX, I'M NOT LAZY, I'M JUST A BEING THAT IS VERY THANKFUL FOR AND APPRECIATIVE OF CHEESE."


End file.
